Prepare for War
by Baaldr
Summary: OS et Univers Alternatif: "Noir, un seul mot venait à son esprit : Noir." Les derniers instant de la guerre. La chute du Lord est proche. Mais une mort n'arrive malheureusement jamais seule.
**Note d'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Voici un petit OS qui j'espère vous plaira. Il est assez noir, d'où le rating M. Concernant le titre… Il est vrai qu'il ne reflète pas le contenu à proprement parler mais plutôt la musique qui m'a donné l'inspiration pour l'écrire. Il s'agit de Dragonforce – Prepare For War. Enjoy !**

 _Noir_ , un seul mot venait à son esprit : _Noir_. Le ciel s'était caché derrière des nuages noirs à l'air menaçant, presque aucune lumière ne s'échappait de cette masse opaque. Seuls quelques flashs lumineux trahissaient la présence d'éclairs qui venaient se faire entendre quelque secondes plus tard dans un grondement lointain. De nombreuses pierres jonchaient le sol de ce que fut l'une des plus grandes écoles de magie du monde, presque un millénaire d'histoire était presque partie en fumée, les traces de millions de sorciers et sorcières envolées. Des craquelures dont la forme lui rappelait fortement les éclaires serpentaient tout le long des murs. Des pans entiers de ceux-ci étaient amassés dans les coins, la tour d'astronomie qui autrefois s'élevait très haut dans le ciel Ecossais n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle fut, le toit, déjà usé par le temps n'allait plus faire l'on feu très longtemps. De nombreuses colonnes de fumée s'échappaient de-ci de-là parmi les imposantes fenêtres aujourd'hui brisées en milliers de morceaux éparpillés sur le sol. La colonne de fumée venant de la bibliothèque, probablement la plus imposante de toutes, était causée par des milliers de bouquins et grimoires en tous genres occupés à brûler, réduisant le savoir contenu dans ces livres à de simples marrées de cendres s'élevant dans les airs. A côté des pierres, gisaient les corps sanguinolent de quelques audacieux élevés ayant voulu se joindre à la bataille, criant et secoués de spasmes. Apres un an d'aventures en tous genre pour détruire les Horcruxes, réceptacle de l'âme issu de l'imagination d'un savant fou, le voilà maintenant à genou, face à son Némésis, Lord Voldemort, le mage noir qui faisait trembler le Royaume Unis depuis quelques années déjà.

Il avait tout essayé, tout tenté pour le faire tomber, mais rien n'avait marché. Derrière lui, les cris de nombreux élevés se faisant torturer résonnaient dans sa tête. Des _Crucio_ , des _Diffindo_ ou encore des _Legilimens_ pouvaient se faire entendre au-dessus des cris. Et il était là, entravé en face de ce tyran, il ne pouvait rien faire. Ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione étaient tous deux agenouillés derrière le Lord, l'une pleurait tandis que l'autre parvenait à peine à les contenir. Leurs regards étaient fixés sur celui, vide, du Survivant, tourné vers le sol. Il n'était presque plus présent, seul un léger tressaillement de ses lèvres indiquait le dilemme auquel il faisait face. Rien ne lui interdisait de tout abandonner, _RIEN_ , il n'avait qu'à le dire, se rendre et il pourrait enfin rejoindre ses parents, se libérer de ces chaines l'entravant dans ce monde. Etre libre, il n'avait jamais connu la liberté, il n'avait fait que survivre, seul quelques souvenirs le poussaient à rester ici. Il avait déjà eu ces conversations avec lui-même lors des longues périodes de solitude auquel il avait fait face durant les étés.

Il avait pris sa décision, il ne partirait pas sans un dernier acte de bravoure, il ne partirait jamais sans sauver le monde. Apres tout, n'était-il pas né pour cette simple cause ? A cause de cette prophétie de malheur ! Alors il allait disparaitre, loin, il n'allait jamais revenir. Dumbledore l'appelait « La dernière grande aventure », lui s'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait était qu'il s'en aille, loin. Plus jamais on ne lui dicterait quoi faire, sa vie lui appartenait, et il allait en finir maintenant, en finir avec cette vie et celle de ce Lord ! Ses parents lui auront surement gardé une place auprès d'eux. Cette nouvelle perspective lui donna soudain la force d'affronter les épreuves.

Ses jambes le poussèrent vers le haut, dans un crépitement intense, sa magie entra en interaction avec le sort d'entrave, le réduisant à néant. Une onde de choc se répercuta en tous sens, faisant s'envoler les plus légers débris. Des éclairs d'un bleu électrique lézardaient à la surface de son corps pendant quelques secondes, avant de se stopper. L'étonnement était lisible dans les yeux de tous. Peu avaient prévu un tel changement de situation. Seuls quelques illuminés y avaient pensé, vite réduit au silence par quelques _Crucio_.

Harry, le regard lointain, s'avança vers le Lord, les bras écartés tel le Christ Rédempteur, des flammes dansant dans ses paumes ainsi que dans ses yeux. Voldemort, se ressaisissant vite tenta de lancer des sortilèges de plus en plus létals se répercutant sur un bouclier invisible dans un grondement roque.

Bientôt, bientôt il rejoindrait ses parents, bientôt il serait libre. Une conscience extérieur à Harry avait pris sa place, le menant peu à peu vers l'inévitable dans un calme et une sérénité olympienne. Un seul mot était requis, un seul petit mot et il pourrait enfin reposer en paix. N'étant plus qu'à quelque pas de son Némésis, Le Lord commença à paniquer, à se mouvoir en tous sens. Jusqu'à ce que ses forces même ne l'abandonnent. Les mains du survivant lui encerclèrent le visage. A ce moment, il sut que c'était la fin. Toute ces années il n'avait fait que fuir la mort, et voilà qu'elle l'avait rattrape. Fermant les yeux, il s'abandonna à celle-ci.

Harry Potter, les yeux lui aussi fermés, le visage serein et en paix ne murmura qu'un seul mot : _Feudeymon_. Et l'enfer se déchaina, un gigantesque Phoenix sortit du corps même de Harry et vint tournoiller autour d'eux jusqu'à ne former qu'un gigantesque torrent de flammes. L'air était brulant, le bruit des flammes frottant l'air assourdissant… Et d'un coup tout se tut, il ne restait du _Feudeymon_ qu'un simple tas de cendre, s'envolant dans le ciel, redevenu bleu et vivace.

La Guerre était enfin finie, et pourtant, personne ne criait, personne ne pleurait. Juste le silence assourdissant. La Guerre était fini certes… mais à quel prix.


End file.
